Reaver's Tale
by awais.shah.96592
Summary: A reaver describes his essence absorbing experience


The Reaver's Tale

Our destinies are pointed towards inevitable. What we struggle for eventually turns out something useless and what we are hiding from turns out to be crucial for our fate.

The sun had not seen earth for some days. I had to move towards my prey. I hoped he hadn't heard of my arrival. That December was dead cold. I had notion of finding my prey there in Plasma Industries, inaccessible for any human to approach without getting traced. Well for any human! Years of training and studying were going to pay off. But how would my prey respond? I had tried my best to avoid violence but the past experience had honed my senses. I entered in the main gateways. I had to use psychic persuasion for the guard to open gate. As I moved in, I heard, "Another worker coming in." I smiled bitterly. The first round was successful. As I moved in further, I had to move towards the main building. As it turned out, my prey was the boss of Plasma Industries. Moving towards the building encountered me with another problem. My top stealth was of no further use as the cameras caught my body heat. An alarm sounded calling guards, heavily armed. As the surrounded me, I tried my own pacifist way.

"I have to meet Mr. Zeeshan Ashraf. His research intrigues me."

I received a reply of shot in my left leg causing me to fall. The guards had been warned. It however was some other coincidence colliding with my presence. Zeeshan's research had vast popularity. He was wanted by military. I however had trained in other aspect. My subject had been Power Generation, discovering which I had stumbled upon the use of magic. One of most profound things I ever found. The power generation by usage of magic was some science that wasn't the feat of humans to understand. I, who had stumbled upon such life changing coincidence, had tasted the fruit of my efforts. As I tried to utter another word, a shot on my back stopped the conversation. My patience had worn out. It was time to make my appearance official, to let my prey know that I was here for him! I pushed the lead bullets out of body. The bullets popped out, highly surprising my enemies. I had grown furious. I rushed towards a guard, grabbing his neck and using him as shield. My hand worked as blade as I embedded it in his flesh, absorbing his life essence. My wounds healed. As I blocked the kick of another guard, I struck his vital point of chest, giving him blow fatal enough to lay low for a while. More had come. It was time to skip from combat. I took out a dagger. I had connected myself to all their auras. This connection proved fatal for the approaching targets. As I made a small cut on hand, holding my hand and transmitting my aura's damage fifty times multiplied, I sent their auras a greeting of pain. It was shrieking for some time. Luckily I had to wait for a very short time. The paths lay open, with the guardians down there was another risk. My prey could have escaped. All this for nothing! Something kept me going. I could catch him while his plan of escape nearly worked out. As I headed towards the main hall, the sight was delirious. The PREY was standing

with something glowing in his hands. His suit fit the situation best. My negotiation spirit had left me for while. He shouted,

"Why are you here! After you killed my guards, you are after me. I m no easy prey!"

"They are not dead Zeeshan. And I didn't come to kill you. Just approached to greet my old fellow."

"You know my name? No wonder the plasma blade I created and antibullet armor I developed earned me good name. You have no idea whom you are dealing with."

"I am least interested in the crap you invented. I came here for you. And we studied together for some time. You must remember that I told you that your blood was special. And if I turn into something non human, you'd be first one I would be coming after. You are not the first one. I met another old friend Abdullah. His condition was worst as I sucked his essence. He is still alive though."

"You are the RED BLADE? Very well then, you wont leave alive today."

"Zeeshan, always so delightful! I m much more than that."

I had worn out of talking. As he approached me quickly, trying to cut me with his plasma sword, I dodged. His blade was potent enough to cut through hard cored diamonds. Luckily I knew his principle. It was electric and magnetic fields in his weapon that held the plasma in shape. I took out a crystal while dodging. His blade faded as I did that.

"My field was slightly different from yours Zeeshan. But I knew what you were playing with. These crystals dispel the fields you wield. Their dispelling power is more potent than any known substances created by mankind."

I kicked his groin hard and within blink of eye I had given another kick. He fell like log. His sabre lay by side. His weak voice touched my ears,

"Just who are you! And how did you create these crystals!"

"I surpassed human level. And I had help of spirits, who had been living the age of ancient Egyptian civilization. They taught me gladly as I wanted to learn their ways. I m no longer a human. And I had to pay my all old fellows, a noble visit."

"Why are you doing this! I never did anything wrong to you."

"You existence is crucial for me. So is your life essence. I won't kill you, but I will claim what is rightfully mine. I seek power and you are in my way."

"Please don't do this! I beg you!"

"Where's your honor Zeeshan? I had known you as egoistic person. I must say it breaks my heart. And it's ok. You can call me Awais Ali Shah."

"Awais? Is it you? You used to be an innocent boy who had nothing to do deal with such sorcery."

"That was a phase Zeeshan. I evolved like everyone evolves. I just followed where my true fate lied."

I could hear him begging for mercy but never had I such healthy discussion about myself with my targets. I finally embedded my hands in his belly and absorbed his essence. He tried to resist but his struggle was no match. I had finally what I had come for. He lay low, unconscious. He definitely needed a hospital and I needed to find another target.


End file.
